<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Left Unspoken by vadeofspades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366135">A Love Left Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadeofspades/pseuds/vadeofspades'>vadeofspades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deal with a Devil, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Going to Hell, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Romance, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadeofspades/pseuds/vadeofspades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Strange has a trip to make. A trip for a meeting in the depths of the sanctum, to sustain a deal some might call nothing short of "hot".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love Left Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>question of the day: is hell humid?</p>
<p>for the ironstrange bingo square, "Deal With the Devil".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a meeting today,” Stephen said as he took a sip of his tea and turned the page of his newspaper. “I’ll be gone for a spell.” </p>
<p>Tony placed his tools on the table beside the circuit board he was working to recover. “A meeting? Something going on with the masters?” </p>
<p>Stephen swallowed. He dreaded answering questions on mystical matters. “I’ve got no clue,” he lied and kept his eyes focused on the newspaper, his hands twitching as he did so. “Wong informed me yesterday that I need to be presentable. He’s done this before too. I just never mentioned it.” </p>
<p>“So that explains why you asked me to help you shave last night. You look good, Stephen, as much as I enjoy the stubble on you.” Tony smiled at the man and stood from his seat, a yawn escaping his lips as he stretched out his shoulders. “You think you’ll be leaving soon?” </p>
<p>Stephen realized Tony didn’t pick up on his lie, and he nodded. “Yeah, just as soon as I finish this tea, I’ll need to leave. Are you working in the lab today?” </p>
<p>“Mhm. On that circuit,” Tony said as poured himself another cup of coffee. “Would you a cup of tea to take with you?” </p>
<p>Stephen finished off his tea and shook his head, placing his newspaper on the table and rising to his feet. “I’ll be alright, but thank you. And don’t overdo it today.” He walked over to the man and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be back before sunset.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t. And I’ll be waiting,” Tony said, placed his cup in the sink, and returned the kiss with a peck to Stephen’s lips. “Don’t fall into the astral plane, or whatever it is you sorcerers aren’t supposed to do.” </p>
<p>“I won’t.” Stephen gazed into Tony’s glowing brown eyes, longing to stay with him for the remainder of the day. He pried his eyes away from Tony’s and took his bag from his chair. “Don’t you worry about me,” he said as he exited the kitchen, his bag in the crux of his arm. </p>
<p>Stephen paused at the elevator, dreading the meeting at which he was to arrive. He brought his hand to the panel, pressing the button for the ground floor. Before the doors opened, he turned in the direction of the kitchen. His voice rang out in a farewell to Tony. </p>
<p>“See you at sunset,” he called. The doors opened and he stepped in, waiting for a response from the man Just as the doors shut, he caught Tony’s faint goodbye in his ears. He relaxed against the walls of the elevator, hopeful that he would see the man again come sunset.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The intense heat of the sun bore strong from behind the dark, dense clouds that hung low in the sky, clinging to Stephen’s thick robes before he entered the sanctum, greeted by Wong and a blast of cool air. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re early,” Wong said and patted the man on the back, closing the doors quickly behind Stephen. “Come now.” </p>
<p>The two walked silently, descending a stairwell into the depths of the sanctum, the light diminishing as they furthered. When they came upon even ground, Wong ceased to continue further. </p>
<p>“You know what to do,” he whispered and patted Stephen’s back once more. He returned to the stairwell, his soft footsteps becoming near indiscernible as he quickly ascended the stairs. </p>
<p>Stephen let out a heavy breath, his heart rate beginning to climb as he continued into the darkness, careful with every step he took. He gripped the bag close to his body. He counted them as he walked, along with his breaths and the number times he felt his heartbeat in his chest. When his steps, breaths, and heartbeats all reached six hundred and sixty-six, he stood still. He flipped the sling rings over and spoke a chant under his breath. </p>
<p>Stephen shut his eyes, and once again, heat engulfed him. Crackling sparks filled his ears. Droplets of sweat formed on his forehead. His bag still hung from his arm, and he no longer stood on even ground. He recognized the feeling of hardwood beneath him and the liquid fires on which the boat floated. He knew he was in the place he needed to be.</p>
<p>Stephen opened his eyes and his heart jumped at the flames around him. He’d never get used to the height of the flames that climbed the walls in the dark caves of Hell. He took the oars into his hands with a tight grip and set the bag between his legs. </p>
<p>With as much strength as he could muster, Stephen pushed the oars forward, rowing his against the current of blue-tipped fire. He picked up a steady pace and gauged his familiar surroundings as he continued further down the river. It was not a long boat ride from what he could remember, and the fear from his previous visits diminished a bit further each time he found himself on this boat. </p>
<p>He thought about Tony as he rowed, the idea of him a pleasant distraction from his harrowing surroundings. Stephen had held him close just the night before for he had known of his actions the next day, and had awoken entangled in each other’s arms this morning. He wished he was still in Tony’s embrace, without the discordance of crackling sparks and sloshing flames filling his ears, the heat clinging to his skin endlessly.</p>
<p>“Oh Stephen, I was wondering when you’d return. It has been so long.” <br/>A chill raced Stephen’s spine, his skin rising as the presence came over him. He waited for a figure to appear before him and continued his row at the pace he had created. </p>
<p>“Stop the boat for me, will you, Stephen?” </p>
<p>Stephen did as he was told and let the oars rest in their shackles. The flames beneath the boat did not rock it back and forth, and it was as if the river itself was no longer flowing. He took the bag into his grasp once more and blinked. </p>
<p>The Devil appeared before him, hunched forward and tapping his fingers together, the clicking of his nails grating Stephen’s ears. His mouth was upturned in a smirk that defined the meaning of the word devilish.</p>
<p>“What have you brought me today, child?” The Devil asked, his eyes falling to the bag in Stephen’s lap. “Something to help my state, I hope. You let me go too long.” His stomach-turning voice did not match his worn appearance. </p>
<p>Stephen unzipped the bag and took out three bottles, each containing swirling orange particles of magic. </p>
<p>“Just for you,” Stephen said. “Will this be enough?” He gave the bottles to the Devil and slipped them between each finger, his nails scraping against’s Stephen’s scars. Pain shot through his hands, and he trembled as he brought his hands back to himself. </p>
<p>The Devil took notice of his agony and his smirk grew wider. “Tell me, Stephen, what is this magic?” </p>
<p>“The first bottle is sustainability for magic. To help the other two spells last longer. I don’t enjoy coming down here, you know,” Stephen explained as he met the Devil’s eyes, swirling black clouds with red flames in his the irises. </p>
<p>“No human does, dear Stephen. But you must.” He placed the first bottle to his side. “And this one?” he asked, holding up the second bottle containing orange strands of translucent magic. </p>
<p>“That is cognition magic. It allows you to enter the minds of whoever you want, whenever you want. It can be used multiple times until the magic is no longer able to be drawn from again.” </p>
<p>The Devil smiled and placed the bottle next to his side by the first one. “And the third one, I assume to be most important, am I correct, Stephen?” </p>
<p>“You would be correct.” Stephen’s chest tightened as he found the words to define the final bottle to the Devil. “The third bottle contains fibers of my own soul. A bond to the human realm.” </p>
<p>“Why-,” he bellowed, lunging forward to come into the man’s face. “-would I want a bond to the human realm?!” he said the word human with a bitter taste on his tongue, his chest heaving back and forth. “Your soul may be delicious, but you are too connected to humans. It makes me weaker.” </p>
<p>Stephen held his composure and looked up at the Devil. “You forget you would drown in your own flames without the humans you control. You may not believe it but it is my magic keeping you from falling into the depths of Hell.” </p>
<p>The Devil dragged his fingernail underneath Stephen’s chin, jerking the man’s face closer to his own. “And you forget, Stephen, that I am the one who is keeping your dear lover six feet above the ground. I can bring him here at any point if I please. So I suggest you continue to supply magic when you find him growing weak. And like I said, your soul is simply-” he licked his lips, “-delicious.” </p>
<p>Stephen leaned away from the Devil and let out a shaky breath. He opened his mouth and managed, under his breath, “Is it enough?” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I said,” he paused and met the Devil’s eyes. “Is it enough? Is the magic enough for you to keep Tony out of Hell?” </p>
<p>“Oh.” The Devil examined the bottles, tapping them with his long fingernails, the clanking torture to Stephen’s ears. A smirk came over his face and he spoke. </p>
<p>“I suppose. But when I call for you, you better come. With stronger magic, more of your tender, wonderful soul. Do you understand me, dear Stephen?” </p>
<p>Stephen nodded. His chest steadied and he replied, “I understand. Thank you for allowing Tony to be with me.” </p>
<p>“I need your magic. I do not care for you,” The Devil responded. He took the bottles into his hands and looked at Stephen. “I anticipate your return.” </p>
<p>His figure disappeared when Stephen blinked again, and the river beneath him came back to life. It as if the Devil was never there. </p>
<p>Stephen shifted in his seat, lifted the oars from their spot, and took them into his hands tightly before picking up the pace he had established when his journey began. He traveled back down the river, focused only on his goal of seeing Tony before sunset in the world above this one. The world he called home, and the world in which he would stay in as long as possible before having to make this journey again. </p>
<p>Stephen returned the point to where he entered Hell after fighting the current of fire all the way upstream, his ears numb to the cracking around him. He switched his sling rings to their proper position, brought the empty satchel over his arm, and let his eyes fall shut, the words of his deliverance spell falling from his lips. </p>
<p>As his lips came together, the sound of silence came over his ears, and he knew he was back at the bottom of the stairwell, in the darkness of the sanctum. He didn’t have to count his heartbeats while he walked towards the light of the stairs and ascended them slowly, leaning on the railing as he did. Though his limbs were heavy and exhaustion plagued his entire physical being, relief had washed over his body when he found himself at the top of the stairs, dropping the empty bag at his feet.</p>
<p>“You made it.” Wong’s voice was a reinforcement of reality, his voice stern but real and clear as the day. “Come on, let’s get you something before I send you home to Tony.” </p>
<p>Stephen leaned against the man as they walked, wiping sweat from his forehead. He was quiet as he settled into the cool air of the sanctum. </p>
<p>Wong brought him into the kitchen and gave Stephen a glass of ice water, and the man downed the beverage instantly. The librarian simply chuckled, pulled a larger glass from the cabinets, and filled it with ice water. </p>
<p>“Sip on it, Stephen,” Wong handed him the glass of water along with a dishrag and smiled. He sat down across from Stephen. </p>
<p>Stephen took a large sip and set the glass down, wiping sweat from his forehead. He relaxed in the comfortable, homey silence of the sanctum, letting his chest rise and fall. His thoughts came and went, but his promise to Tony sat at the forefront of his mind. He took another sip of water when a question came to his lips.</p>
<p>“What time is it? Is it past sunset?” </p>
<p>Wong glanced at his watch. “It’s eight o’clock in the evening. Time in Hell is a lot different than it is- what are you doing, Stephen?” </p>
<p>“Thank you for the water, Wong.” Stephen downed his glass of water and rose to his feet, throwing his dishrag on the table. “I promised Tony I’d be home by sunset. Sunset is in less thirty minutes. If you’ll please excuse me.” </p>
<p>Wong’s smile widened and stood up. “At least let me make the portal there. You are too weak to be walking home,” he requested and patted Stephen’s shoulder as he did before. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Wong. I will tell you about the trip tomorrow,” Stephen reassured and returned a tired but genuine smile to him. </p>
<p>“Not tomorrow.” Wong shook his head. “Not in your condition. You can return to the sanctum after a day has passed.” He circled his hands and opened the sparking orange portal to Stephen’s shared home with Tony. </p>
<p>“Sunset is close. Go home, Stephen.” </p>
<p>Stephen stepped through the portal, turning and waving at Wong when he planted his feet on the ground. </p>
<p>“Eat,” Wong said and shut the gateway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stephen entered the compound and made his way to the elevator before the energy the water had supplied him with left his system. He pushed their floor number on the panel and entered the elevator as quickly as it came. He paced the elevator, eagerly awaiting the doors to open. </p>
<p>When they did, finally, open he rushed out and called out for Tony, entering the kitchen as he did so. He heard Tony’s footsteps coming from down the hallway and leaned against the counters, his strength dwindling. </p>
<p>“I’m coming, Stephen! There is food on the stove, I- Stephen!” Tony rushed out of the hallway at the sight of Stephen struggling to hold himself up against the counters. “Have you eaten anything today?” </p>
<p>Stephen staggered onto a barstool, all of his weight onto the top of the island. “Not,” he exhaled, the fatigue throughout his body finally catching up with him. “Not since morning.” he managed. </p>
<p>“Must have been more than just a meeting,” Tony said as he took a bowl from the cabinet and spooned a serving of rice into the bowl. He took chunks of beef from the skillet and scattered them across the rice, mixing it all together and then placing it on the table in front of Stephen. </p>
<p>Stephen raised up and took the bowl and spoon into his hands, trembling as he took a bite into his mouth. He ate as if he had not eaten in months, gobbling the rice and chunks of beef. Once he finished the bowl, he set it to the side and came down from the stool. </p>
<p>“Don’t overexert yourself, you’re-” Tony cut himself off when Stephen wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. He held the man and decided not to question Stephen’s sudden vulnerability. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Stephen said after a moment and looked up to meet Tony’s eyes. “You have the best cooking.” He gave the man a tired smile. </p>
<p>Tony brought his hands to Stephen’s cheeks, heat radiating off of the man’s skin. “Stephen, you’re burning up.” </p>
<p>Stephen nodded. “I know. The air conditioning was out at the sanctum and I took a portal here,” he explained through a lie.</p>
<p>“That’s why your hair is dripping. Come on, let’s get you in the bath,” Tony took the man’s hand and led him to their bathroom.  He helped him come out of his robes, drenched in sweat they were, placing them on the counter by the sink. </p>
<p>Tony opened up the faucets and let the cool water run into the bathtub, turning to Stephen as they waited. “Do you feel better now that you’ve eaten?” He pulled the stopper so the water wouldn’t leave through the drain. </p>
<p>“I do,” Stephen said, leaned against the wall with his eyes shut. He was short-spoken on a day’s end when tension still resided in his muscles. It was only when he relaxed could he bring himself to speak fluidly. </p>
<p>They waited in silence, soaking in each other’s presence as water filled the tub.</p>
<p>Stephen wondered about Tony’s day if he had been successful in the lab or if there were any visitors. His mind was always filled with thoughts about Tony it seemed, for the sight of the man even in his mind was simply too beautiful not to behold. </p>
<p>“It’s ready,” Tony said as he shut off the faucets and took Stephen’s hand. He helped him step into the bathtub and settle into the water, his body full immersed in the tub. Tony turned to leave to let Stephen do as he pleased when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. </p>
<p>Stephen looked up at the man with wanton eyes, desperate to feel Tony’s body against his own. They had not bathed together in what seemed like months, and Stephen did not want to be alone. He wasn’t ready to sit with his own thoughts just yet. </p>
<p>“Please,” was all Stephen could muster. </p>
<p>Tony nodded and undressed, stepping in the water and slipping into Stephen’s arms. He looked up at the man and smiled, relaxing against Stephen’s chest while the man ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. </p>
<p>Stephen’s fingers trembled as he did so, the pain in his scars heightened from his encounter with the Devil. He gazed at Tony and wondered whether he should tell him about that encounter. He didn’t want to burden the man with his work, but he wished to tell Tony of his strife and why he came back in such a state after being at a supposed meeting. He knew Tony might be aware of his lies, for Tony always saw right through Stephen. </p>
<p>“I went to Hell today.” </p>
<p>Tony’s body tensed against Stephen’s, and he met the man’s eyes. “You did what?” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t lying when I said I had a meeting today,” Stephen began and continued to run his hands through Tony’s hair, dampening his fingers to slick back the strands. “I had to make a trip down to upkeep a deal.” </p>
<p>Tony sat for a moment in shock, his eyes widened. “Are you able to tell me what Hell is like?” </p>
<p>Stephen shook his head. “I can’t. Just know, it is hot and draining. I don’t suggest going there.” He let out a chuckle along with a heavy sigh. </p>
<p>“I don’t plan on it.” Tony smiled and looked up, his eyes falling to the underside of Stephen’s chin. “How did you get that scratch?” He ran his hand over the mark, causing Stephen to flinch. </p>
<p>Stephen didn’t answer and focused on Tony’s hair, his eyes half-open. </p>
<p>“I have a feeling I know, Stephen. At some point, you have to stop picking fights with demons.” </p>
<p>Both the men laughed, breaking the tension for a moment between them, and they settled further into the water with each other. </p>
<p>“I wish I could tell you, Tony. I really do,” Stephen spoke, his voice trembling, dripping with anguish. Tears streamed from his eyes, and without sound, he sobbed. </p>
<p>Tony realized the man’s state and let him cry, taking his hand into his own as a sharp breath escaped Stephen’s lips.</p>
<p>“I know you can’t tell me everything about what you do. I understand that. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to love you as much as I do.” Tony felt the man’s body twitch beneath his, and he pressed a kiss to Stephen’s hand to console him. He heard the man’s mouth open to speak, but no words escaped. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Stephen. It will all be alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was honestly unlike anything i have ever written, i had SO much fun doing this. give me feedback; i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>